Past Ruminations
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Companion collection to 'Undulating Horizons'. This is a second acrostic poem collection, paying homage to characters from "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" PC/Xbox game.
1. Aaron Klann: Gamer Character

**Past Ruminations**

**By Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game belongs to Lucas Arts and Bioware Corp. All original material, not found in this game, belongs to the author of this fan fiction acrostic poem collection.

**Warning! Read This First:** For those who have never played the first "Knights of the Old Republic" game or haven't yet read any "Star Wars" Essential Guide books, please know there will be _major spoilers_ throughout this poem collection, mainly on storyline and the fates of some characters. If you are more daring and want to find out what happens to these characters, then read on. I won't stop you, but you have been warned.

* * *

Welcome to another acrostic poem collection for the first "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game! This time we are following the characters, memorable and minor. I know it's been months since I played the first game and beat it twice, but I still cannot get enough of it. The "Knights of the Old Republic" game still reigns at the top of my favorite games list, and I'm glad it does. So, for you gamers out there, here is another acrostic poem collection for your enjoyment.

For those of you who are planning on reviewing this acrostic poem collection, this time I will ask you a favor and in return, you will see the finished poem posted. Here is how I need the character requests done in the reviews: character name, first appearance in the game (meaning planetary, city, grounds, and ship locations), relation to one or more characters, personality, and so on. Just make sure when you get into the character's history to tell me enough, not a whole load, about who he or she has done in the past that has led him or her up to the present moment. I will do the rest from there, but this is how I would like these requests to be done.

Before we begin this poem collection, one more note I would like to add: the character's name below is actually the character I created when I first played and beat the game twice. So, this should be interesting.

* * *

**A**aron Klann: an amnesic scout, but a worthy ally in combat training, battles, and wars.

**A**dversaries make good opponents for him, as long as they do not raid the stores.

**R**ounded Jedi Padawan, Aaron was capable enough to relearn the ways of the Force.

**O**verseen by looks as a pale, fair-faced man with mullet-cropped brunette hair,

**N**ot that he minded, for Aaron knew well the Light Side was his resource.

**K**eeping his word, Aaron's oath to the Jedi Councilors was challenging as an untamed mare.

**L**essons Aaron learned from Jedi Masters Vandar, Zhar, Dorak, and Vrook.

**A**fter the training, the mission to find all five maps to the Star Forge could not be stooped.

**N**ever did Aaron find a grander space station, filled with the Dark Side's malice.

**N**ext to defeating Darth Malak and restoring the Galaxy from the Sith, Aaron fled into hiding. Where he is now still remains a mystery, callused.


	2. Trask Ulgo: Tutorial Soldier

After the first cut scene, this is the first character that gamers meet. Trask is good at the tutorial part, early in the game, but as for his fate… read on.

* * *

**T**rask Ulgo: an experienced soldier, war veteran, and comrade in arms and in action.

**R**ugged for his age, with his short hair showing grey, Trask did not stay in a single station.

**A**s a soldier for the Republic, Trask will gladly defend the Jedi, including his commander, Bastila Shan.

**S**eeking out Aaron Klann, Trask gave him a walkthrough on how to succeed in a fight. Trask's knowledge seemed to expand.

**K**eeping with their ranks, Klann and Ulgo searched the ship called the Endar Spire, but Bastila must have escaped.

**U**sing all their might and their swords, Trask and Aaron fought against Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi. Their mission was at stake.

**L**ess was the time, for the Endar Spire might explode within a second's take.

**G**uarded behind one of the doors was a Dark Jedi. Many knew him as Darth Bandon.

**O**ver and done, Trask parted ways with Aaron Klann. The fight against Darth Bandon was too much for Trask, who died without a candid.


	3. Carth Onasi: Republic Soldier

Once Trask is gone and doesn't return, you as gamers hear, on the Starboard Section of the ship, Carth speak to you directly for the first time.

* * *

**C**arth Onasi: a Republic soldier, a capable fighter, and comrade to an amnesiac soldier named Aaron Klann.

**A**s his features are fair in face, his hair and beard are dark, Carth shows the makings of a war veteran, fighting for good… or so many can see from a tan.

**R**ighteous in every way, a father figure to his son Dustil and once a husband to Morgana,

**T**hrough trust, Carth was mentored during the Mandalorian wars by Saul Karath, who betrayed him to the Sith, who disliked flora and fauna.

**H**orror brought about injustice as Saul killed Carth's wife and the Sith took his son Dustil, whose fate remained uncertain.

**O**vercome with grief and seeking vengeance, Carth could not stop until Saul received what he deserved. In other words, he would do anything to hurt him.

**N**ot long after the battle on the Endar Spire, Carth helped Aaron escape Taris with Bastila Shan.

**A**s he explored planets in search of a Star Maps with Aaron, word spread to Carth about finding his missing son on Korriban.

**S**o much had happened since Carth left his home world Telos, which led Carth to Dustil inside the Sith Academy.

**I**n time, Carth and Dustil would make amends, the Star Forge would be destroyed, and Carth would become an Admiral for the Republic. None of this could be made cheap.


	4. Dustil Onasi: Carth's Son

**D**ustil Onasi: a Force-sensitive son of Morgana and war veteran Carth Onasi.

**U**ndeniably with the same temper as his father, Dustil's appearance certainly seemed tangy.

**S**howing brown hair and eyes, Dustil's fair features could not surpass the beauty of Telos.

**T**hen, out of the blue, Dustil saw his mother killed in an orbital bombardment. Dustil was taken by the Sith and sent to the Sith Academy, where they reconciled.

**I**n time, Dustil blamed his father's constant absence for war and joined the Sith without remorse.

**L**ingering towards his studies, Dustil joined the Academy with a Sith trainee and a friend named Selene, who was not a promising student in Uthar Wynn's eyes.

**O**ver time, Dustil and Selene's relationship started to grow, until Selene's disappearance caused confusion without rhyme.

**N**ow with Carth's entrance inside the Sith Academy, Dustil was not determined as his father to find proof that the Sith were evil.

**A**s soon as Carth showed his son proof, as well as questioned Dustil about Selene's sudden disappearance and death, Dustil understood and so he congealed.

**S**hortly after his realization, Dustil sped off in search of his friends and a way off the planet Korriban.

**I**nstincts brought Dustil back to Telos IV, after the Jedi Civil War, where he made amends with his father Carth. It was their brief plan.


	5. Mission Vao: Street Twi'lek

When gamers reach the Lower City, while on Taris, we are first introduced to the Twi'lek Mission Vao and her best friend, a Wookie named Zaalbar. If you are curious about a Twi'lek appearance, as you have seen them before in the "Star Wars" films, their skin can be one shade of any color except black and they have two long tentacles, or "brain-tails", used for communication and cognitive functions. For more information on Twi'leks, visit one of the Star Wars encyclopedia websites. They will tell you plenty of information on this humanoid alien species.

* * *

**M**ission Vao: a blue-skinned female Twi'lek, living as a street urchin on Taris during two wars.

**I**nstead of living with parents, Mission was an orphan and stayed with her elder brother Griff, who sought to steal the stores.

**S**till, fate brought Mission away from Griff, who dated a Twi'lek dancing girl named Lena, and closer to the Wookie Zaalbar, who showed loyalty to her.

**S**o many times had Mission and Zaalbar escaped the sewers in the Under City, but some days they weren't so sure.

**I**n light of her dilemma, finding Zaalbar captured by Gamorreans, Mission made a deal with the soldier Carth Onasi and the scout Aaron Klann.

**O**ften Mission and Zaalbar were together, thick and thin, as well as finding Griff on Tatooine. Her elder brother looked bewildered and singed.

**N**ot long after Mission discovered Lena was telling the truth, she could not bring herself to trust her brother, unless fate tinged.

**V**aliant was Mission, but Aaron convinced her of things her brother did wrong in the past.

**A**fter some thinking, Mission agreed with Aaron that Griff was what he turned out to be. No one would change her brother's why of thinking.

**O**ver would the Jedi Civil War eventually close, but the Republic would suffer. Mission and her Wookie friend Zaalbar's import/export business flourished like a rotunda's tower.


	6. Griff Vao: Mission's Brother

**G**riff Vao: a blue-skinned, blue eyed Twi'lek with a love for greed and schemes.

**R**ighteousness was in Mission's heart more than Griff's. Their first home planet was Ryloth, but soon the debts were too much for small tips.

**I**nside a packing crate were Griff and Mission, who traveled by freighter ship to Taris, their next destination.

**F**ortune led Griff to Lena in the Lower City cantina. Griff then left Mission on the planet for venture and Czerka's sanction.

**F**or the longest time, Griff worked for Czerka to continue his get-rich-quick schemes, but soon failed when he crossed paths with Tusken Raiders.

**V**aliance was not a card to play for Griff, for cowardice showed the most, like a joyful satyr.

**A**s fate brought with it consequence, Griff was rescued by Aaron Klann and his younger sister Mission.

**O**rders were low and stocks were few, for Griff failed to synthesize tach glands to make Tarisian ale. His sister soon offered him a little remorse, but no resentment.


	7. Zaalbar: Mission's Friend

The next character, Zaalbar, is another important member to the party fighting alongside the gamer. Although I do not have to describe a Wookie, I will do so for those who are not familiar with the "Star Wars" universe. Wookies are hairy bipedal humanoids that possibly originated from the planet Kashyyyk. Their hair has different shades of black, brown, and white. The most remembered Wookie from the "Star Wars" saga is Chewbacca, but his story follows 5,000 years after the events of the first "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" PC/Xbox game.

* * *

**Z**aalbar: a Wookie from Kashyyyk. He is the son of Wookie Chieftain Freyyr and brother of Chuundar.

**A**s for the incident between brothers, Zaalbar was cast out of his tribe and called "Mad Claw". This whole stirring was a blunder.

**A**fter making his stop on the planet Taris, Zaalbar encountered members of the Black Vulkar gang. Though he stopped the fight, Zaalbar and his new friend, the Twi'lek Mission Vao, ran away.

**L**ower City Taris was not an avenue for newcomers or strays. Yet Zaalbar managed to survive with Mission, for that was okay.

**B**efore the Sith's reign grew worse on Taris, Zaalbar and Mission met Aaron Klann, Carth Onasi, and Bastila Shan. Together, the five fled the planet in one piece, thanks to help from former bounty hunter, Canderous Ordo.

**A**n unlikely task occurred, for Aaron would help Zaalbar return to Kashyyyk and be welcomed again by his Wookie tribe.

**R**easons were on their side, for Zaalbar mended ways with his father Freyyr and learned of Chuundar's treachery. Kashyyyk's Star Map was not too far behind.


	8. Chuundar: Zaalbar's Brother

**C**huundar: a Wookie from Kashyyyk. He was the older brother of Zaalbar, and the second son of Freyyr.

**H**e secretly sold his fellow Wookies to the Czerka Corporation as slaves. His influence on his tribe was growing, for it did not taper.

**U**ntil circumstances changed, Chuundar was attacked by Zaalbar. The runt Wookie gladly deemed his own brother the name "Mad Claw" and sent him into exile.

**U**nexplained were these events, but Chuundar was not finished. In spite of his arrogance, he seized his father's title.

**N**ow with his father Freyyr sent to the Shadowlands, Chuundar assumed the role of Chieftain at his village Rwookrrorro. He was far from a good leader.

**D**anger would soon reach his ears. Chuundar did not expect his brother to return to Kashyyyk. So he imprisoned Zaalbar, without realizing Revan was a fine seeker.

**A**fter the Padawan Revan returned to the village with Freyyr, battle struck out to regain Freyyr's title and free Wookies from the slavers.

**R**aged by Revan and Zaalbar's betrayal to him, Chuundar fought until his last breath. His memory would be forgotten, for he was the blamer.


	9. Freyyr: Zaalbar's Father

**F**reyyr: Wookie Chieftain of the village Rwookrrorro. He is the father of Zaalbar and Chuundar.

**R**eason became clear in Freyyr's mind, yet he was exiled by Chuundar to the Shadowlands, for crimes he did not commit.

**E**ager to overthrow Chuundar, Freyyr had help from Aaron Klann, a Jedi Padawan whose skills were impressive and unnumbered.

**Y**et, in spite of Zaalbar's imprisonment, Freyyr gained the Wookie Bacca's Ceremonial Blade. Aaron's task against the ritual beast proved more than a stint.

**Y**ears had passed few, but Freyyr was ready to regain the title Chieftain back from his own son. He rallied the Wookies of the village together, to face their adversary's words.

**R**evolution spread across Kashyyyk. Chuundar was now dead and the outsiders, except for Aaron Klann, were forced to leave the planet. The Wookies would not again be disturbed.


	10. Gadon Thek: Bek Leader

**G**adon Thek: the leader of the Hidden Beks' swoop gang on Taris.

**A**s he gained recognition from the Lower City citizens, Gadon also was labeled a menace by the Sith without clearance.

**D**ue to the Mandalorian Wars, Gadon was still known as a criminal, but earned the Beks' respect as their leader.

**O**nly after a swoop bike accident, Gadon's sight was partially restored with ocular implants, which helped him steer.

**N**ot many believed he could still lead the Hidden Beks, including Gadon's apprentice Brejik.

**T**hough the rumors seemed true, Gadon kept his position, leaving Brejik to leave the Bek base on a tangent.

**H**erein began the gang wars against the Hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars, which Brejik joined to seek revenge against his mentor.

**E**arly on, Gadon knew Aaron Klann was meant to be good. With the prototype accelerator returned and the Taris season opener swoop race won, everything soon changed.

**K**illed was Brejik by Bastila Shan and Aaron Klann. Gadon mourned for his apprentice's death, even after Taris' destruction stained.


	11. Brejik: Vulkar Leader

**B**rejik: once a member of the Hidden Beks' swoop gang, with Gadon Thek serving as his mentor and leader.

**R**eason and chance led Brejik to kidnap the children of Sector Constable Noana Sowrs, who missed them so dear.

**E**ven after the Mandalorians left the planet Taris alone, Brejik broke from Gadon's gang and joined another: the Black Vulkars.

**J**ust after his leave, other Beks followed and claimed him as their leader. There was more to be seen from these wind-talkers.

**I**n spite of Brejik's leadership, he captured and enslaved the Jedi Bastila Shan.

**K**nown was the scout who won the Taris Season Opener Swoop Race, but Brejik's end came through with a heavy slam.


	12. Ajuur: Upper City Hutt

Here is the first Hutt that gamers meet on the planet Taris.

* * *

**A**juur: a Hutt born on the planet Nal Hutta, shortly after the Hutt Grand Council had been established.

**J**ourneying led Ajuur to Taris, where he stayed at the Upper City cantina. His illegal work in the duelist's ring would prove his only malice.

**U**nder Davik Kang, Ajuur became a bookmaker for The Exchange. It was a gamble he had to settle straightaway.

**U**ntil Aaron Klann came, the duelist's ring soon had non-lethal duels, but the duelists were all but the same.

**R**ight after Aaron's refusal to Ajuur's offer about a death match with Bendak Starkiller, Aaron Klann left Taris with his new companions. Taris was destroyed, along with Ajuur and his prized, gamboling stallion.


	13. Zax: Lower City Hutt

This is the second Hutt that gamers meet on Taris.

* * *

**Z**ax: a Hutt criminal, working in the lower levels of Taris.

**A**dvantage was with him for time, when Davik Kang was a crime lord, careless.

**X**enophile though he was, Zax lived a good illegal life. That is, until Taris served its last breath, airless.


	14. Bastila Shan: Jedi Knight

After spending time on the planet Taris, gamers finally meet the Jedi Knight, Bastila Shan. Bastila is another character I like from the first "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game.

* * *

**B**astila Shan: a Human Jedi Knight, who served the Republic during the Jedi Civil War.

**A**iding was for the best, for her battle meditation – a rare Force gift – helped raise her allies' morale and changed whatever fate her enemies laid in store.

**S**till, Bastila was torn from her family when she was a child.

**T**atooine would be Bastila's next destination after Dantooine. Finding the second star map would not be easy or mild.

**I**nside a cantina at the planet Tatooine, Bastila met her mother and their fight ensued, until Bastila returned with her father's holocron, a device he used as a journal of sorts.

**L**ater, after Bastila and Helena reunited, Bastila traveled with Aaron Klann throughout the galaxy. This trip was not meant to hold a resort.

**A**nd while they traveled, Bastila admitted she had feelings towards Aaron. Only when they first kissed, Bastila shied away from her love for him.

**S**oon after they were intercepted by the Leviathan, Darth Malak's ship, Bastila was held prisoner by Malak and became his apprentice. This would only be a brief stint.

**H**earing her companions attempt to coax her back to the light, Bastila retaliated and fought Aaron without respite.

**A**fter the Star Forge was destroyed, Bastila was convinced by Aaron to return to the Light Side of the Force.

**N**ot long after the celebration and her marriage to Revan, Bastila did not see her husband again, as he left for the Unknown Regions. Her heart stayed with great remorse.


	15. T3-M4: Utility Droid

Long after freeing Bastila from her prison, players will soon meet T3-M4, who is unique for a droid. T3-M4 should remind you of R2-D2.

* * *

**T**3-M4: a late-prototype model of the T3 utility droid series.

**E**ven though he was state-of-the-art for his time, he had been built using specific gears.

**E**asy to be noticed, Twi'lek Janice Nall did a fine job with T3-M4. His first purpose was to be sold to Canderous Ordo.

**T**his proved untrue, as Aaron Klann bought the T3 droid right away. This issue was resolved without a bladed cortosis.

**H**ardly necessary was using spikes. T3-M4 managed to slice into the Sith Base's door.

**R**ight away, there was a Sith ambush, but T3-M4 helped Revan reach the bridge.

**E**arly on, T3-M4 would prove a masterfully skilled droid. His expectations were not tarnished or singed.

**E**go proved unavailable to this droid, but HK-47 could stand him. This utility droid was nicknamed Teethree, for reasons unsaid.

**M**iles from Taris, after the explosion, T3-M4 arrived on Dantooine with his new companions, who looked very unkempt.

**F**urthermore, after leaving Dantooine, T3-M4 explored new planets with Aaron and his friends: the ensemble destined to reach the Star Forge.

**O**nly when things looked their bleakest, Darth Malak and the Star Forge were destroyed. The galaxy had now laid a new course.

**U**nknown Regions came to T3-M4, when he journeyed with Revan, the prodigal Jedi Knight.

**R**ight away, he was given specific instructions from Bastila Shan: if T3-M4 lost Revan, he would return to the Republic and the Jedi. T3-M4 would prepare for this expedition and fierce fights.


	16. Canderous Ordo: Mandalorian Mercenary

This is the last of the main characters that gamers meet on Taris. The other main protagonists of Revan's party are on other planets across the "Star Wars" galaxy.

* * *

**C**anderous Ordo: a Mandalorian Human who was part of the Clan Ordo. His life began on the Mandalorian planet, but its name is the same as his clan.

**A**fter fighting in one battle to the next in the Mandalorian Wars, Canderous climbed up the ranks and became a commander, with more to eat than grainy bran.

**N**ot long after the Battle of Althir, another Mandalorian recruit named Jagi would seek his revenge against Canderous Ordo.

**D**uring the Battle at Malachor V, Canderous and other Mandalorians lost the war. This defeat left the Mandalorians disorganized and unsorted.

**E**ven with the end of the Mandalorian Wars, Canderous choose a mercenary life, working for The Exchange crime lord, Davik Kang on Taris.

**R**evan would follow in the Jedi Civil War, becoming amnesiac and losing much of his memory. This was a Sith embarrassment.

**O**nly after Canderous grew restless of his mercenary life, he would meet Aaron Klann, the amnesiac Revan who did not have an escape plan.

**U**nder these circumstances, Canderous made a deal with Aaron to break into the Sith base, before they bartered passage off of Taris. There was much at stake in this demand.

**S**hortly after the destruction of Taris, Canderous traveled with his new companions to Dantooine, where he rested and thought hard over a broader horizon.

**O**ften, Canderous would travel with Revan and their companions to different planets, in search of Star Maps. The search was far from wizened.

**R**endezvous would eventually lead Canderous and Revan to the Rakata Prime system.

**D**aring was the escape to the Star Forge, but getting inside would take much needed wisdom.

**O**n the day after Darth Malak's defeat, Canderous was assigned by Revan to reunite the Mandalorian clans. He took on the task straightaway, without warning or beseech.


	17. Calo Nord: Bounty Hunter

**C**alo Nord: a Human male, but also an infamous bounty hunter.

**A**fter spending years in slavery – no thanks to his parents – Calo slew his slave masters, his parents, and the hunters who had a bounty on him.

**L**ittle after the attempts on his life ceased, Calo worked occasionally for crime lord Davik Kang, collecting bounties whenever they punter.

**O**ften at Taris, Calo visited the Hutt Zax's bounty office, inside Javyar's Cantina. His outlook on life seemed very grim.

**N**ot long after the destruction of Taris, which Calo Nord survived, Calo was hired by Darth Malak to track down and kill Bastila Shan.

**O**nly this would bring him to Tatooine, where Calo met Revan, Malak's old master. Tatooine was a burning desert planet, with more than enough sand.

**R**evan and Calo fought, but so did Calo's bounty hunters against Revan's companions.

**D**eath brought Calo down at long last, but at the hands of Revan was looking through an hourglass. The Dune Sea would claim Calo Nord's body, as would the canyons.


	18. Davik Kang: Exchange Crime Lord

**D**avik Kang: a Human crime lord and long-time member of The Exchange.

**A**t the peak of the Jedi Civil War, Davik Kang became head of Exchange operations on Taris.

**V**ery few knew Davik Kang's past history, except those who implied. Zelka Forn's assistant would himself imply that Kang grew up around Rodians, non-Human bounty hunters who knew the fray.

**I**n time, Kang would become the leader of The Exchange on the planet Taris. His own passenger ship, the _Ebon Hawk_, could escape any flight Mearas.

**K**ang hired mercenaries and enforcers to perform his daily work, keeping his unofficial control in good standing.

**K**nowledge would eventually prove useful to Kang, for he would learn of Aaron Klann and his demand.

**A**fter gaining an audience with Klann, Kang returned to his hangar to make final arrangements, preparations to leave the planet.

**N**ot long after the Sith bombardment of Taris, Davik Kang was surprised to see Aaron, Canderous, and Bastila enter his hangar, attempting to steal his flagship and not granite.

**G**unned down by blasters and nailed with swords, Davik Kang faced his end, as the hangar collapsed on top of him. The rest of Taris flocked, but most were singed.


	19. Zelka Forn: Doctor, Taris

Before we leave Taris, there are three shop keepers I noticed in this first part of the game. All of these shopkeepers live in the Upper City of Taris.

* * *

**Z**elka Forn: a Human male doctor, who was the founder of Taris' medical facility.

**E**asier said than done, Zelka could cure almost any disease or ailment. This was his utility.

**L**ittle after the escape pods crashed to the planet, Zelka brought the injured to his shop.

**K**nown to Zelka was the cure for the Rakghoul disease. How would he get the serum? The serum was worth more than a mop.

**A**aron Klann, a survivor of the crashed escape pods, decided to help Zelka find the cure.

**F**ortunately, Klann returned with the serum at hand, aiding Zelka greatly. The serum was then duplicated and mirrored.

**O**ver a short period of time, Zelka synthesized the serum. The cure was then ready to be sold cheap to those who were infected.

**R**ight after this was done, Zelka gave Aaron a discount on all of his stock, since Aaron refused his offer of credits. The discount was more worth to Aaron, than credits spent.

**N**ot long after Aaron and his friends left Taris, Zelka and the citizens of the planet were slain; their fates sealed and swept.


	20. Gurney: Zelka's Assistant

**G**urney: Zelka's assistant at the medical facility in the Upper City, Taris.

**U**nderpaid though he was, Gurney also worked for Davik Kang as his informant.

**R**ight as he overheard Zelka talk of the Rakghoul disease, Gurney offered Aaron Klann a deal, secretly accessed.

**N**eedless of his actions, Gurney was impressed, but disgusted, by Aaron's act of kindness, which was not recorded.

**E**agerness was gone from Gurney. Although, he did watch Aaron leave the medical facility with his friends.

**Y**et, ultimately, Taris' destruction would tie up loose ends.


	21. Janice Nall: Droid Shop Owner, Taris

**J**anice Nall: a Twi'lek female mechanic, running a droid shop in the Upper City, Taris.

**A**s time went on, Janice's droid business suffered to a great extent.

**N**ot long after the Sith arrived on the planet, her assault droids were confiscated. This was a loss, and an embarrassment.

**I**n spite of the Sith, Janice constructed and modified a T3-series utility droid, called T3-M4. This was an order that Canderous Ordo gave; some say this was well spent.

**C**arefully designed, T3-M4 was made with care. When Aaron Klann entered her shop, Janice gave him a utility droid that exploded right outside the door.

**E**arnest about keeping her customers happy, Janice gave Aaron back his credits. No harm was done between them, which neither could afford.

**N**ow that T3-M4 was finished, Janice waited for the mercenary to arrive and pay for his utility droid.

**A**fter Aaron's return, which surprised the Twi'lek mechanic, the amnesiac scout paid for T3-M4 with the credits he had.

**L**ess than a moment's notice, the transaction was made between Twi'lek and Human. T3-M4 was now allowed to leave the shop. Aaron kept his remaining coins.

**L**ittle did Janice Nall realize Darth Malak's attack. Similar to her suffering business, the starships in the space above bombarded the planet Taris, with flames ensued fast.


	22. Dorak: Jedi Chronicler, Dantooine

Once players arrive at the Jedi Enclave at Dantooine, Bastila brings players to meet four Jedi Masters. This entire next set of the acrostic poem collection is on the characters from Dantooine. However, I began this set with the four Jedi Masters: Dorak, Vandar, Zhar, and Vrook. Continue reading below to find out these Jedi Masters' histories and how their pasts have led up to the events from "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic", beginning with Jedi Master Dorak.

* * *

**D**orak: a male Human Jedi Master and Chronicler of the Jedi on Dantooine.

**O**ften as he learned the history of the Jedi Order, Dorak's way to knowledge was more than just the same.

**R**evan, like so many of Padawans before him, was given his lightsaber crystal by Dorak, who also helped guide him through the basic tenets of the Order. Discipline and fundamental history was what Dorak showed the Jedi Apprentice, which worked to the Council's advantage.

**A**fterwards, Dorak returned Revan to Master Zhar Lestin, who would help the young Apprentice complete his training. So Revan knew where he would be stationed.

**K**empt on survival, after the bombardment of Dantooine, Dorak could not foresee his death on the planet Katarr, where he and other Jedi Masters were called, not just for the location.


	23. Vandar Tokare: Jedi Master, Dantooine

When I reached Dantooine in the "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" PC/Xbox game the first time, I was excited when I first saw this Jedi Master. He may be recognized by the ears or the face, which is understandable since he is a part of Yoda's species. So, here is another favorite character from the "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game, who I decided to write this acrostic poem.

* * *

**V**andar Tokare: a male Jedi Master. He was head of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Council.

**A**cquisitive was not in his nature, for Vandar knew patience was needed across many civilizations and towns.

**N**ow that accusations were held against him, due to the Padawan Massacre on Taris, Vandar reacted to this with such candor.

**D**ark deeds were soon put on trail, for those Masters who murdered their Padawans inside Taris' Jedi Tower.

**A**s the Mandalorian Wars pursued, Vander would help to discover the truth behind the massacre and the Jedi who initiated the attack.

**R**esistance was futile, when Vandar watched the Jedi Xamar confess of his treasonous act.

**T**ime pressed on. The Jedi Civil War went abrupt, thanks to Malak and Revan. Only when Bastila returned with Revan did Vandar help the Council strip the Sith Lord of his memory, and then plant a new one.

**O**verseeing Revan's retraining was Vandar, for this he knew as much. Sending the amnesiac Jedi Padawan with Bastila was reckless, yet Vandar regarded this as fate, and not as spawn.

**K**illed not he was, for Vandar survived Darth Malak's bombardment on Dantooine. During the Battle of Rakata Prime, where the Star Forge rested, Vandar acted as advisor alongside Admiral Forn Dodonna.

**A**fter the battle and the destruction of the Star Forge, Vandar proclaimed Revan truly redeemed, his former rank of Jedi Knight reinstated. Revan was proclaimed by Vandar as a "Prodigal Knight", a title suited for Revan than a rotunda.

**R**eason was not in line during the First Jedi Purge, for Vandar and the many Jedi meeting on the Mid Rim world of Katarr were killed by Darth Nihilus. The council was a set up, secretly declared by Jedi Master Atris, to lure the enemy.

**E**steemed over centuries by Jedi was Vandar kept safe in memory. By the time of the galaxy's Cold War, Vandar's wisdom, knowledge, and personality were preserved inside a Noetikon. This interactive Holocron was a treasured artifact of the Jedi Order, for it helped keep the Jedi in sanctity.


	24. Zhar Lestin: Twi'lek Jedi Master

**Z**har Lestin: a male Twi'lek Jedi Master and member of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Council.

**H**oned to teach young pupils the ways of the Force, Zhar eventually taught Malak and Revan, who would become his most promising pupil.

**A**s the Mandalorian Wars swept the galaxy, Zhar realized his error about Revan, whose constant lust for knowledge would drive him to the dark side like a tonsil.

**R**ight decisions had to be made about the Padawan Massacre on Taris. When Zhar admitted to his fellow Council member, Vandar Tokare, there were all Jedi Consulars in the Jedi Tower on that ill-fated day, Zhar watched with the Council as the Padawan, Zayne Carrick, was sent away, without a loophole.

**L**ater on, Revan would be found and his memory erased, planted with new memories. Shortly after Bastila Shan found Revan and returned to the Enclave on Dantooine, Zhar retrained the amnesiac scout through lightsaber combat and Jedi meditation.

**E**ven with the Jedi Trials of apprenticeship complete, Master Zhar marveled at Revan's progress and declared him a Padawan, giving him the customary robes of the Jedi Order. Revan was unaware he was the Jedi's tool.

**S**ince this was done, Zhar and his fellow Council members decreed that Revan and Bastila search the Rakatan Ruins to the east of the Enclave, where the two discovered the first Star Map to the Star Forge. Upon Revan and Bastila's return, the Council became silent through tension.

**T**hinking over what to do next, Zhar and the Council declared that Revan and Bastila were tied through destiny to find the Star Forge. Once the two Padawans left the Enclave, with their crew still aboard and waiting for them on the _Ebon Hawk_, Master Zhar knew, as his fellow Council members, that Bastila and Revan's destiny were the real threat to the dark side's corruption.

**I**n time, Darth Malak would bombard Dantooine. Zhar survived, along with Jedi Masters Dorak, Vandar, and Vrook. The planet would take time to heal, but there would rest redemption.

**N**onetheless, after the Jedi Civil War, Zhar met with the Jedi on Katarr. His final fate was seal, his destiny was not reprimanded.


	25. Vrook Lamar: Jedi Master, Dantooine

**V**rook Lamar: a male Human Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council and the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Council.

**R**ightly so, he proved to be an active member of the Jedi Council on Dantooine. His demeanor was harsh. Still, he showed kindness to his Padawans that was not mountable.

**O**ften, after the Great Sith War, Vrook – while stationed at the Enclave on Dantooine – occasionally attended meetings at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

**O**f the end to the Great Hunt to wipe out the tarentatek creatures, responsible for whipping out more Jedi than Exar Kun, Vrook and other Council members choose three Jedi Knights to finish the dark side beasts that continued to taunt.

**K**illed were all three Jedi Knights, who died without success. In spite of this, Vrook was not impressed with the many Jedi following Revan and Malak to fight in the Mandalorian Wars.

**L**eading to frustrations of the diminished authority of the Council, Vrook eventually found the Revanchism, followers of Revan and Revan himself, on the planet Cathar. Revan fled Cathar that day, wearing and keeping a Mandalorian mask, but Vrook helped the Mandalorians by persuading Revan's followers to rejoin the Jedi, numerous in numbers and resource.

**A**fter the Mandalorian Wars ended, Vrook blamed the Jedi Masters for Revan and Malak's fall and lure to the dark side.

**M**onitored against the notion of Revan's former self would resurface and reclaim the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, Vrook watched the young Jedi Padawan and he surpassed his tests. This was something Vrook found hard to find.

**A**s Revan and his crew aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ journeyed throughout the galaxy in search of the Star Forge, Vrook and his fellow Council members survived Darth Malak's attack on the planet.

**R**ight to be suspicious of the council inside the Conclave on Katarr, Vrook did not participate and survived Darth Nihilus' slewing of Jedi, the Miraluka, and creatures that lived and breathed on the planet's surface. Vrook fled into hiding during the dark years of the First Jedi Purge, keeping in mind of the Jedi Order's tenets.


	26. Belaya: Jedi Knight, Dantooine

This is the first Jedi Knight that players meet at the Enclave on Dantooine.

* * *

**B**elaya: a female Human Jedi Knight, living on Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War.

**E**ven with her training from Master Zhar, Belaya became close friends with the then-Padawan, Juhani. The Council worried about their friendship, as attachment was forbidden among Jedi, right to the very core.

**L**ittle after Juhani fled to the grove, Belaya met Aaron Klann and was angry. She asked him why he was not wearing proper Jedi robes, but apologized upon realizing he was not a Padawan, but had saved Bastila.

**A**s Aaron progressed through his training in the ways of the Force, which he learned from Jedi Master Zhar, Belaya waited until Aaron's Jedi Trials before giving some insight about the Jedi Code.

**Y**et, when the time came for Aaron's final trial, which would be to cleanse the tainted grove, the Council told Belaya to be patient as Aaron worked on his test alone.

**A**fter Juhani's redemption, thanks to Aaron Klann, Belaya was deeply grateful, even when she saw Juhani had turned away from the dark side, which followed with her return to the Jedi Order, a peaceful tone.


	27. Nemo: Jedi Master, Dantooine

In spite of meeting this Jedi Master for a brief time, I found he is one of the likeable characters in the "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game.

* * *

**N**emo: a male Human Jedi Master during the Jedi Civil War.

**E**lderly though he was when Revan first met him, Nemo knew well about the situation on Dantooine. Yet he played Pazaak in the early morning hours with Twi'lek Aratech employee, Karal Kaar. Their disputes during Pazaak were far from retort.

**M**ention of Aaron Klann's true identity was kept a secret from him. Only Nemo, the other Jedi Masters, and Bastila knew who he really was, as Aaron trained in the ways of the Force.

**O**n his last mission, the Council assigned Nemo to investigate the Rakatan Ruins, to the east of the Enclave. Inside the ruins, Nemo failed to overcome the temple's defenses and was slain by one of the guardian droids. There was a chance for the Jedi's remorse.


	28. Juhani: Jedi Padawan

As the player moves through Dantooine's surface, he or she will eventually come across this character, who becomes a member to their party for the rest of the game. For those who do not know what a Cathar is, they are feline, bipedal humanoids from the planet Cathar.

* * *

**J**uhani: a female Cathar Padawan in the Jedi Order, at the time of the Jedi Civil War.

**U**nfortunate after the Battle of Cathar, Juhani lived a rough life on Taris. Her father was killed by Twi'lek slaver Xor, and her mother passed soon after from a broken heart. Juhani's enslavement did not last long, as she was freed by Revan, still a Jedi Knight back then. For Juhani, there was more than freedom in store.

**H**aving collected enough money, Juhani boarded the first freighter to Dantooine, where she would train under Jedi Master Quatra. While struggling with her Cathar blood, in order to master her emotions, Juhani progressed and came through with her training.

**A**fter reaching the Jedi Trials, Juhani fought Quatra in a confrontation, for which she was told to strike her Master down. In spite of Quatra feigning death, Juhani fled to the ancient grove on Dantooine, for which she was tainting.

**N**ot until three passing years did Juhani learn of Revan's "death" and the apprentice who would face her at the grove, where she was defeated. When she learned Quatra really meant to teach her humility, Juhani was spared by Revan. Returning to the Jedi Council at the Enclave, Juhani passed her final trial, promoting her to the rank of Jedi Knight. Before Revan and Bastila left Dantooine, the Council approved of Juhani's request to join their crew.

**I**n the time of Revan's search for the Star Forge, Juhani met the Twi'lek slaver that tried to purchase her on their last encounter. Although Juhani did not kill Xor by her hand, thanks to Revan's support, she accepted his fate will fall elsewhere. Juhani repaid Revan in turn when he traveled to Lehon. There, they would meet Bastila, who fell to the dark side and mocked Juhani's cowardice. After Malak's defeat and the Star Forge destroyed, Juhani was awarded the Cross of Glory, as fighter ships flew.


	29. Ahlan Matale: Land Owner, Dantooine

Due to the feud that occurred on Dantooine, this acrostic poem and the next four are on the Matale family and the Sandral family.

* * *

**A**hlan Matale: a male Human living on Dantooine.

**H**is work soon made him a successful plantation owner and the most powerful man on the planet. That is, until the Sandrals arrived with more than a canteen.

**L**ess than no time, the feud began between the Matales and the Sandrals.

**A**s Ahlan brought out his battalion of droids to destroy the "invaders" on his land, he was unaware on that day Nurik was searching for his son, Casus. The feud grew worse than lit candles.

**N**ow, a few weeks later, Ahlan's son Shen disappeared. Ahlan feared for Shen's safety, yet he sought help this time from the Jedi at their secret enclave on Dantooine. He eventually grew impatient and swore he would attack the Sandrals, if the Jedi did not act rashly.

**M**atters would be resolved, for the Jedi Council sent the amnesiac Padawan, Aaron Klann, to investigate. The situation was a little tangy.

**A**t the Matale estate, Ahlan attempted to motivate the Padawan with credits. Aaron politely declined the offer, and continued his investigation at the Sandral estate.

**T**hough he grew tired of waiting, Ahlan brought a pair of droids with him to the Sandral estate. There, he was surprised to find Aaron with Shen, who had indeed been imprisoned by Nurik. To Ahlan, it seemed Shen was also with Rahasia Sandral, Nurik's daughter, who thought he was her mate.

**A**lthough he was relieved to see Shen, Ahlan was enraged by Shen falling in love with Rahasia. As Ahlan found Nurik with a pair of droids, the two fought back with harsh words, which came close to open fire upon each other.

**L**ittle after this, Aaron interfered and convinced Ahlan and Nurik to bypass their feud, so their children could join their lives. Ahlan and Nurik agreed, after some more convincing, to buy their children their own house. All seemed well, and no one smothered.

**E**ventually, there was uncertainty about whether Ahlan escaped the Sith bombardment on Dantooine. Theories came and went, but one conclusion seemed clear: during the Sith invasion of the planet, in the time of the Jedi Civil War, Ahlan was killed, along with countless wealthy settlers.


	30. Shen Matale: Ahlan's Son

**S**hen Matale: a male Human living on Dantooine. He was Ahlan's and the heir to his estate.

**H**owever the fate, Shen met Rahasia and fell in love, in spite of the feud between their families. They were better off together, than seeing their fathers retaliate.

**E**ventually, Shen met and became friends with Rahasia's brother, Casus.

**N**ow with Casus' death, Nurik wrongly assumed that Casus had been kidnapped by Ahlan. Not in his right mind, Nurik kidnapped Shen, holding him prisoner inside his heavily-defended mansion.

**M**any times did Rahasia plead with her father to release Shen, but she failed in these attempts, for Nurik kept refusing.

**A**fter a time, the amnesiac Padawan, Aaron Klann came to the Sandral estate to find Shen. The moment he found the boy, Aaron learned that Shen would not leave without Rahasia, since he knew Rahasia would have to endure Nurik's wrath if he escaped. The chances were risky, but not beyond losing.

**T**hrough convincing Rahasia, which was easier said and done, Shen thanked Aaron profusely. However, Ahlan and Nurik showed up with a pair of battalion droid bodyguards. Aaron was forced to mediate the feud, lest the whole rivalry ended in a firefight.

**A**lthough Ahlan and Nurik proved stubborn, Aaron persuaded the two fathers to see their children were in love. The fathers agreed to build a new house for them. Afterwards, they called a respite.

**L**ong after the two families parted ways, Shen told Aaron they would always remember him. Once Aaron Klann left the happy couple, Shen asked Rahasia to marry him.

**E**ven with Aaron Klann and his crew leaving Dantooine, Shen was likely killed when the Sith invaded the planet. This was no time for a cheeky grin.


	31. Nurik Sandral: Land Owner, Dantooine

**N**urik Sandral: a Human male and plantation owner on Dantooine.

**U**ntil after the death of his wife, Nurik was left to raise his two children. On his own, he was not very pleased.

**R**espectfully to get away from the crowded Inner Rim, Nurik moved his family to Dantooine in the Outer Rim. There, Nurik would meet Ahlan Matale; both would cause the feud to stir.

**I**n spite of the feud, many people, including Vandar Tokare, saw Nurik as more sensible than Ahlan, which often concurred.

**K**ath hounds, he was unaware, slew his son Casus. Nurik assumed otherwise and blamed Ahlan. Taking matters into his own hands, Nurik imprisoned Ahlan's son, Shen, inside his heavily-fortified estate.

**S**oon as news spread to the Jedi Council at their secret enclave on Dantooine, the Council sent the amnesiac Padawan, Aaron Klann, to investigate Shen's fate.

**A**aron, while traveling across the Matale grounds, found Casus' body and informed Nurik of what really killed his son.

**N**ow further troubled by Casus' death, Nurik asked Aaron and his friends to leave him to his misery. However, Nurik was unaware that his daughter, Rahasia, willingly informed Aaron of the situation that had come.

**D**roid bodyguards, a pair of them, Nurik had brought out of his mansion; for he heard the commotion just outside. When he stepped out onto the grounds, Nurik encountered Ahlan, as well as Shen and Rahasia, who chose to defy them both.

**R**easoning Nurik and Ahlan would be no easy feat, yet Aaron accomplished this by convincing the two feuding fathers to let their children lead their own lives. This could not be easy for Nurik and Ahlan to cope.

**A**fter reconciliations were said and done, Nurik and Ahlan agreed to purchase and estate for Shen and Rahasia. This also meant the two bitter old men would have to take steps towards ending their long feud, which they decided to do.

**L**ittle time passed after Aaron Klann left with his crew aboard the Ebon Hawk. In that time, during the Jedi Civil War, it was rumored afterwards that Nurik's family were "removed" from Dantooine when the Sith's attack on the planet ensued.


	32. Casus Sandral: Nurik's Son

**C**asus Sandral: a Human male who lived on Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War.

**A**s a member of the Sandral family, Casus was Nurik's son and Rahasia's brother. Casus and Rahasia's bond to their father was tight yet sore.

**S**oon after Rahasia fell in love with Shen Matale, Casus was introduced to Shen.

**U**nder the heated rivalry between the families, Casus agreed that Rahasia and Shen should be together. After meeting Shen, he and Casus became friends.

**S**ince he was an amateur archaeologist, Casus was interested in the Rakatan Ruins found to the east of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.

**S**o, in hopes that his findings would not be lost, Casus wrote them in a datapad. On top of that, he gave reference of the species that built the ruins, called 'The Rak'. He hoped this much would be read and seen.

**A**fter he was killed by kath hounds, while roaming the plains near the Matale estate, the datapad remained on Casus' body.

**N**urik, believing Casus had been killed by his nemesis, Ahlan Matale, imprisoned Shen, Ahlan's son and Casus' friend. Shen agreed, despite the motley.

**D**espite the feud, the amnesiac Padawan, Aaron Klann, searched and found Casus' body, along with the datapad of the archaeologist's findings.

**R**eturning the datapad to Nurik, Aaron informed him that Casus was slain by kath hounds out on the plains. This troubled Nurik more than the timing.

**A**ll that was left to do now was for Aaron to find Shen, which he did without Nurik's notice.

**L**ess than no time after the Matales and the Sandrals met in front of Nurik's estate, Aaron managed to reconcile the families. This left Ahlan and Nurik to purchase and new estate for Shen and Rahasia, but also take steps to end their long feud. There were no motives.


	33. Rahasia Sandral: Nurik's Daughter

**R**ahasia Sandral: a Human female living on Dantooine at the time of the Jedi Civil War.

**A**fter her mother died in labor, Rahasia was left with her older brother, Casus, and her father Nurik, who would raise them, unlike afore.

**H**ardly after the Mandalorian Wars ended, Nurik moved his family away from the Inner Rim's destruction and corruption.

**A**s soon as Nurik and his family settled on Dantooine, he built a large estate, but also gained a feud with Ahlan Matale, who was filled with assumptions.

**S**oon after Nurik forbade Rahasia and Casus from having any social intercourse with any member of the Matale family, especially Ahlan's son Shen, Rahasia frequently accompanied Casus on his exploration of the planet.

**I**n time, Casus introduced Rahasia to Shen. The two fell in love, quicker than a clonk from a mallet.

**A**ngered was Nurik when Casus went missing and blamed Ahlan for his son's disappearance. Nurik kidnapped Shen Matale, which dismayed Rahasia, who did not know what her father would do to Shen.

**S**he was pleased when Aaron Klann showed up and told him the situation, but also that she was in love with Shen Matale. After much explaining, Rahasia gave Aaron the pass key to the back side of the house and then ran.

**A**aron left the courtyard soon afterwards. Inside her room, Rahasia prayed the Jedi would find and save Shen from his imprisonment.

**N**ot long did Aaron come to Rahasia's room with news from Shen. Rahasia told the Jedi she would meet him and Shen outside, just beyond her father's estate. The flight was worth the short trip.

**D**aring against her father's wishes, Rahasia made her way to the borders of the Sandral Estate. When she saw Shen, she ran to him and held him in a fierce embrace.

**R**ahasia and Shen thanked Aaron Klann for all he had done, to help free them of their fathers' bitterness. However, this reunion would not last long, as the lovers were met by both Ahlan and Nurik, who weren't ready for this case.

**A**aron Klann soon stepped in to resolve the matter, so that the two old men actually listened. Backing up Shen and Rahasia, Aaron reasoned with Ahlan and Nurik to stop the fighting, so Shen and Rahasia could get married. After much talk, Ahlan and Nurik finally agreed to build Rahasia and Shen their own estate.

**L**ittle after their fathers left, Rahasia and Shen thanked Aaron again for what he did for them. This had to be more than fate.


	34. Lena: Griff's Ex-Girlfriend

When players reach a trigger point at a spaceport, this Twi'lek appears with information about Mission Vao's brother.

* * *

**L**ena: a female Twi'lek dancer who lived during the Jedi Civil War.

**E**ven her stay on Taris was short, for she met and dated Mission's brother, Griff Vao.

**N**ow traveling offworld, Lena learned of Griff's sleazy nature and parted ways with him. This would be frank news to report.

**A**lthough Lena explained her story to Mission, Mission failed to see the truth about her brother. So, Lena pointed Mission towards Griff's trail to the planet Tatooine. Afterwards, Lena disappeared from Mission's sight. This second encounter was unexpected, not regaled.


	35. Malare: Bastila's Governess

Once gamers reach a certain trigger in Bastila's back story, concerning her family, this character appears in one of the five worlds' spaceports: Dantooine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, or Korriban. Pretty much, this side quest helps gamers learn more about Bastila and her past.

* * *

**M**alare: a female Twi'lek, who was once employed as governess to Bastila Shan.

**A**s such was the case, Malare's employment was over when the Jedi Order intervened. Bastila was given to the Jedi without question or ban.

**L**ittle did Malare know of Bastila's expedition years later, but instead had a message for the young Jedi Padawan. Malare's message deserved more than the quarter.

**A**nswer was truthful, for Malare informed Bastila of her mother Helena Shan, who was ill and attempting to locate her daughter.

**R**eceiving the message was enough for Bastila to ask the Twi'lek where her mother was found, and to calm her.

**E**asier said than done, Malare told Bastila her mother waited at Anchorhead on the planet, Tatooine. Malare parted ways with Bastila, but whether they would meet again was a matter deserved.


	36. Lur Arka Sulas: Sulem's Aide, Dantooine

Before we leave Dantooine, there is a final side quest that gamers have to play before officially leaving the planet a second time, or before the planet's destruction. So, either way, gamers will end up returning to Dantooine to speak with this Twi'lek.

* * *

**L**ur Arka Sulas: a green-skinned male Twi'lek, living on Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War.

**U**nder given circumstances, Sulas worked for rancher Rundil ot Sulem as both an aide and executor. For this Twi'lek, there was much in store.

**R**ight after Rundil's daughter Sasha was kidnapped by Mandalorian raiders, Lur began to search for her whereabouts. The search lasted for years.

**A**long the way, Lur was either diverted from the task or taken advantage of by sentient beings that had their own greedy reasons to discern.

**R**eturning to the task, which eventually brought the Twi'lek to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, Sulas met the Jedi Padawan Aaron Klann, who fled to the planet after Taris' destruction.

**K**lann, though he was amnesiac, was convinced by Lur to help him find Sasha. This was quite the conundrum.

**A**lthough Klann did not know where Sasha was currently located, he still offered his assistance. This relieved Lur to a great extent.

**S**oon after the Jedi Padawan returned to Dantooine, he informed Lur of finding Sasha inside his ship, the _Ebon Hawk_.

**U**nconvinced, Lur asked Aaron to come aboard his ship, which Aaron right away agreed to do so. It seemed only then a reuniting between Lur and Sasha was well spent.

**L**ur, surprised to see how much Sasha had grown, also became convinced at the child's peculiar Mandalorian language she spoke. The language was not something mocked.

**A**fter an attempt to convince Sasha to return with him to the ranch, with Aaron doing some further convincing, Lur succeeded in bringing the girl back to her parents.

**S**ucceeding in the task, with the search also complete, Lur thanked Aaron Klann for his assistance, rewarding him greatly. Lur then brought Sasha out of the ship and back to the ranch on Dantooine. It was a smooth clearance.


	37. Sasha ot Sulem: Stowaway, Dantooine

**S**asha ot Sulem: a Human female child. She was the daughter of rancher Rundil ot Sulem.

**A**fter she was kidnapped, Sasha was raised by the Mandalorian raiders on Dantooine. The situation seemed long and grueling.

**S**ometime in her imprisonment, Sasha managed to pick up an odd version of Mando'a, the Mandalorian language, and Galactic Basic Standard.

**H**oning onto stealth, Sasha finally escaped the Mandalorians with candor.

**A**s chance became known to her, Sasha arrived at the Jedi Enclave. Not long after the _Ebon Hawk_'s arrival, Sasha snuck inside the ship, hiding in the cargo bay.

**O**nly after Aaron Klann spoke with Twi'lek Lur Arka Sulas, who was searching for the girl on behalf of her parents, did the Jedi Padawan soon catch Sasha, who agreed to behave.

**T**hough it was tough at first Aaron to learn Sasha's peculiar language, the Jedi mastered the dialect enough to convince her to return to her parents' home on Dantooine.

**S**eeing no fault in Klann, but filled with regret, Sasha decided to let the Jedi take her back to meet Sulas. The odds were fairly seamed.

**U**nsure what would happen next, Sasha waited in the cargo bay until after Aaron landed his ship, once again, at Dantooine's Jedi Enclave. She would wait a little longer, before she was reunited with Lur Arka Sulas, who was esteemed.

**L**ur, although excited to see her and complete his search, became surprised by Sasha's older appearance and how she aged.

**E**ven though Sasha felt it best to avoid her parents' ranch, she was convinced by Aaron once more that the Ebon Hawk was not her home. The decision sounded fair, not mean.

**M**annered as it were, Sasha returned with Lur to her father's ranch. After Dantooine's destruction, the fate of Rundil's family was uncertain, without so much of a trace.


	38. Suvam Tan: Space Station Owner, Yavin

This next character was revealed in the PC version of "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" video game. Although he may not be on one of the 26 moons of the red gas giant Yavin Prime, he resides inside a station. For those who are not familiar with Rodians, they are a reptilian humanoid species, native to their homeworld Rodia, and were infamous for their violent culture. One such Rodian, named Greedo, was seen at a Tatooine cantina in "Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope".

* * *

**S**uvam Tan: a Rodian merchant, operating the Yavin Space Station during the Jedi Civil War.

**U**nattainable were his accomplishments as an inventor, for Tan was apprenticed, during his slavery on Yavin 4, by a Baragwin weaponsmith. Shortly after the end of the Exar Kun War, Suvam lost friends but earned his freedom, yet there was much in store.

**V**entures across the habitable moons of Yavin soon led Tan to find salvageable parts. Not long into his search, Suvam took up residence inside Yavin Station, once a supply depot but abandoned by the Republic, just after the war's end.

**A**fter his trading post was set and started gaining revenue, attracting attention from the Exchange, Tan found while scavenging two most notable, legendary crystal artifacts: Heart of the Guardian and the Mantle of the Force. The two crystals would prove use to a special customer, whose needs for one crystal would come at a time well-spent.

**M**onetary gain was bliss for the Rodian, when the Jedi Padawan Aaron Klann docked his ship, the _Ebon Hawk_, inside Tan's station. During his quest to find the Star Forge, Klann would trade and play pazaak with the Rodian, who did not mind the game.

**T**randoshan thugs were not far behind, but they were no match for the Jedi Padawan, who helped Suvam stop them for good. In return, Tan showed Klann his most private stock of merchandise, which included Mantle of the Force and Heart of the Guardian. Aaron's decision to use one of the crystals seemed sane.

**A**s the years passed and the low-quality Yavin Station crumbled, Suvam hid several of his most prized possessions on three habitable moons of Yavin. His intentions were clear: sending a data crystal, containing information for finding these items, to his only son on Rodia, their homeworld.

**N**o sooner had the freighter, carrying the data crystal, undocked that Yavin Station exploded. The freighter propelled into the asteroid moon, Yavin 22. Suvam's remains would be found millennia later by a descendant of his, Suz Tanwa, whose shock was a silence, unheard.


	39. Sharina Nal Fizark: Wraid Plate Seller

Moments after arriving on Tatooine and exploring Anchorhead a bit, gamers will meet this woman. Although she isn't the first and certainly not the last person we meet during gameplay, the task she has is fairly small yet important.

* * *

**S**harina Nal Fizark: a Human female, living on Tatooine during the Jedi Civil War.

**H**er husband was a man named Ward Fizark, a former miner and soldier to the core.

**A**cquiring a bone plate from a wraid, worth five hundred credits, Ward asked Sharina to keep it for him.

**R**easons unsaid, after setting out on another hunt, Ward disappeared in a synch.

**I**nformation reached Sharina from the guards of a Sandcrawler, who told her Ward was dead. His body stripped of everything he possessed and carried.

**N**eedless to say, Sharina suspected the Gamorreans – Gurke, Nurkal, and Ugzak – were responsible for killing her husband. Yet she hoped to leave Tatooine, without further tarry.

**A**s Sharina decided to buy passage off world for her and her children, to help with their grieving, Sharina knew she was low on funds.

**N**otified about her family spending all their credits on Ward's gear, Sharina took the wraid skull plate to the streets. She hoped a buyer would come.

**A**scending inside Anchorhead's hunting lodge, Sharina tried to sell the wraid skull plate to Fazza Utral. Since Sharina lacked a hunter's license, the Ithorian refused her offer.

**L**ittle after the amnesiac Jedi Padawan arrived on Tatooine, Aaron Klann met Sharina on the streets of Anchorhead. Her desperate cry was a fateful stopper.

**F**eeling futile, Sharina discussed with Klann how she received her wraid skull plate.

**I**n turn, Sharina found herself telling the Jedi Padawan her husband's fate.

**Z**ealous and willing to help the widow, Aaron purchased the wraid skull plate from Sharina. But not without paying her an additional two hundred credits, out of selfless generosity.

**A**ssured by this good deed, Sharina thanked the Jedi Padawan. After handing Klann the wraid skull plate, Sharina ran off to tell her children about her successful sale.

**R**ight as Aaron did this good deed, he was assured by Mission about the good feeling of helping people. Bastila also informed the Jedi Padawan this act would help keep him on the path of the light, a shield against monstrosity.

**K**nowing he had to sell the wraid plate at some point, Aaron found the Czerka Office. He hoped to obtain a hunter's license from them, but also to locate Mission's brother's trail.


	40. Greeta Holda: Rodian Protester, Tatooine

Gamers will meet two characters inside Anchorhead's Czerka Office. Both are important to move the game's storyline forward. The first is Czerka's Protocol Officer, who – after some persuasion – informs the party about Mission's brother and hands the gamer a hunter's license. Although this is the only poem for the Czerka Office on Tatooine, concerning this Rodian, this is still an important area, if one wishes to get a hunter's license and enter the Dune Seas.

* * *

**G**reeta Holda: a male Rodian living in Anchorhead, on Tatooine, during the Jedi Civil War.

**R**outed to the Outer Rim, before the outbreak of the Jedi Civil War, Greeta and his employers at Czerka Corporation set up shop in the outpost of Anchorhead. They had not realized what was in store.

**E**ven though Czerka did not profit from Tatooine's mineral ore, Greeta continued his business. He sold basic gear and supplies to spacers, locals, and Czerka employees alike.

**E**ntering Holda's general store, during the Jedi Civil War, Aaron Klann received a hunter's license from the protocol officer, without staking the price.

**T**he bargain made for obtaining the hunter's license meant dealing with a tribe of Sand People, who resided near the only settlement on the desert world.

**A**fter the deal was made, Klann left with his party. The amnesiac Jedi Padawan returned, seeking a set of moisture vaporators from Holda's general store. By doing this, Klann hoped the tribe would seal the truce, ending their attacks on Czerka's mining operations in turn.

**H**owever, Klann helped release Mission's brother, Griff Vao, from the Sand People. Since Griff arranged to work for Holda, in case he grew tired of working in the mines, the Twi'lek returned to the Czerka Office.

**O**nly minutes after Griff's return to Anchorhead, Holda overheard the Twi'lek offer the amnesiac Jedi Padawan a business opportunity with the Exchange: synthesizing Tarisian ale.

**L**ittle after Aaron agreed to help Griff, while reassuring Mission about Griff's actions, Aaron and his party traveled to Kashyyyk to find the tach glands, since Taris' destruction caused a mass ruckus.

**D**espite holding up his end of the deal, returning to Griff with the tach gland, Aaron learned that Griff ruined the sample. The Twi'lek fled the planet soon after, letting his deal with the Jedi run stale.

**A**fter Griff's departure, Holda informed Aaron and his party what happened, and the message Griff left for Mission. In spite of the Twi'lek's flight from Tatooine, Holda wasn't sorry at all. While admitting Griff was his worst employee, the Rodian assumed Griff stole from him as he turned tail.


	41. Komad Fortuna: Twi'lek Hunter, Tatooine

Inside the hunting lodge at Anchorhead, players meet the hunters of Tatooine. The reason Fazza Utral, an Ithorian hunter and owner of the hunting lodge, doesn't appear in this acrostic poem collection is due to lack of information, decent enough to get a good long poem that suits his name. So, here is the first hunter found on Tatooine: Komad Fortuna.

* * *

**K**omad Fortuna: a Twi'lek hunter, found on Tatooine during the Jedi Civil War.

**O**wing traditional methods, Komad hunted with honor and dignity.

**M**ust have been fate, after decades of hunting, for Komad to cross paths with amnesiac Jedi Padawan Aaron Klann; their meeting was straight to the core.

**A**wareness was high for Klann when he searched for the Star Map of Tatooine.

**D**une Sea brought Komad to search for a krayt dragon. He hoped to restore the natural cycle of life, while following in his father's footsteps.

**F**ate brought Aaron Klann to the same cave, where Komad's partner was killed shortly after by the beast, which lay kempt.

**O**nly after Fortuna and Klann defeated the dragon could Aaron enter the cave.

**R**ight as Komad warily gave Klann the task of bringing banthas, he was delighted to see Klann perform the task admirably; the Jedi was hardly maimed.

**T**owards the cave the banthas went. Komad and Aaron's party watched as the dragon fell for Komad's trap, filled with mines.

**U**naware of anyone following them, Komad pulled two krayt dragon pearls from the beast. He gave Aaron Klann one pearl as a reward for his help and use of his time.

**N**ow, after Komad Fortuna left the scene, Klann could use the pearl to grant access to the Sand People's Storyteller. Klann entered the dragon's cave soon after, where he found the next Star Map.

**A**fterwards, when Klann entered Kashyyyk, the Jedi Padawan was reunited with Komad. During this last meeting, Fortuna hoped to seek approval from the Wookies. His fate after this encounter remains a mystery, untapped.


	42. Tanis Venn: Wraid Hunter, Tatooine

**T**anis Venn: a wraid hunter, living on Tatooine during the Jedi Civil War.

**A**kin to being a shameless womanizer, Tanis was lazy with his work, right down to the core.

**N**onetheless, this burdened his wife Marlena, who repaired his droids and cleaned up his messes.

**I**n a way, he didn't care if he killed the entire population of Wraid, no more than to test him.

**S**ince little is known of Tanis' early life, he was known mainly as a former smuggler. After he was stripped of everything, due to a Sith Spacer crossing paths with him, Tanis turned to a life of hunting on Tatooine.

**V**enturing to use K-X12 battle droids, Tanis earned a sour reputation amongst his fellow hunters, including Komad Fortuna, for lack of sport that was seen.

**E**ven his wife Marlena was warned by her mother not to marry Tanis. She eventually grew tired of his philandering ways.

**N**ow stuck in the middle of the Dune Sea, after his wife rigged his battle droids to explode if he moved, Tanis was relieved when Revan came to his aide.

**N**o longer having an issue with dehydration or death by explosion, Revan fixed the four battle droids, rescuing Tanis in the process. What was left for Tanis remains a mystery saved.


	43. Marlena Venn: Tanis' Wife

**M**arlena Venn: the wife of Tanis Venn, during the Jedi Civil War.

**A**s the Czerka Corporation Protocol Officer knew, Marlena had a mean streak that was a parsec wide.

**R**ight against her mother's warnings, Marlena married Tanis Venn. Marlena would find out soon how much truth there was in the warnings, which meant more.

**L**evel-headed, Marlena soon found out Tanis was a shameless womanizer. She hated him for that, inside.

**E**ventually, Marlena grew tired of having to repair his K-X12 battle droids and cleaning up his messes.

**N**ot long into their anniversary, Marlena decided to let her feelings be known.

**A**fter assimilating the droids to explode if Tanis moved, Marlena bought a hunting license for twice the normal amount. The droids would prove useful out in the recesses.

**V**enturing out into the Dune Sea, Marlena readied Tanis' battle droids for the right moment. She was quick as stone on the task.

**E**ven when Tanis read the message, Marlena made her way back to Anchorhead. She was met by the amnesiac Jedi Padawan Aaron Klann.

**N**evertheless, Marlena told the Jedi to say hello to Tanis for her. Her mask had been revealed.

**N**ext occurrence, Marlena took the next shuttle, leaving Tanis and Tatooine's sands.


End file.
